Altissia
|quests= *Negotiations with the first secretary *Defeat Leviathan *Buy a cactuar statue for Talcott *Trade Oracle Ascension Coins *Totomostro *Play Justice Monsters Five at the cafe. *The Cursed Canvas *Caricaturist *Fishing *Hunts *Photo ops *New recipes *Another sea god }} Altissia is the capital of Accordo in Final Fantasy XV. It is surrounded by water, being characterized by waterfalls and canals. Altissia has many and varied locations, such as cafes, ship-bourne market places and parks. The city is of a considerable scale and has a complex maze of streets. Visitors can ride the gondola to see the sights. The player can take the gondolas to move about the city and some locations can only be visited this way. The gondola riding animations can be skipped, but sometimes the party will wave at people on walkways while they are on the gondola. The player visits Altissia in Chapter 9, and can return there later by calling upon Umbra. Altissia also hosts the Moogle Chocobo Carnival. Almanac East side of town, on a cafe table occupied by two conversing men, a bit of southeast from Palsino Street gondola station. :Capital city of Accordo Protectorate, a league of towns located on an island south of the Lucian continent. Although technically under imperial control, the city is afforded considerable autonomy, enjoying political, economic, and religious freedom. :Legend has it Leviathan sank beneath the Celluna Cascades and entered into a deep slumber after the War of the Astrals. For that reason, the sea goddess has come to be revered as the tutelary deity of the town. The Tidemother's followers believe she takes many forms—fluid like the waves she controls—and have erected various statues in her various images. The town also has an almanac entry for the Altar of the Tidemother. Story Altissia's age is unknown, but the Altar of the Tidemother is said to be so ancient its original reason for construction is unknown, implying it dates back to the age of the gods and thus the Solheim civilization. Whether Altissia formed around the altar after Leviathan fell into slumber near it, or if the area already had infrastructure, is unknown. In current times, access to the altar is restricted, and it is used for religious purposes of revering Leviathan, Altissia's patron deity. When Accordo Protectorate fell to the Niflheim Empire 150 years ago, Altissia became part of the empire, yet it retains its own government. The current representative, Camelia Claustra, used be part of an anti-establishment movement and befriended Weskham Armaugh when Prince Regis's retinue came to Accordo seeking an alliance in M.E. 725. During Regis's stay in Altissia, Claustra helped him, but Regis was ultimately unable to secure an alliance between Accordo and Lucis. After Lady Lunafreya is reported to have died in the attack on Lucis, Prince Noctis's party travels to see her in Altissia where the two were to be wed. Lucis was attacked by Niflheim during a treaty-signing ceremony, during which Noctis and his friends were already heading to Altissia. As the ferry from Galdin Quay doesn't run under the present circumstances, Noctis has the late King Regis's friend, Cid Sophiar, take them on King Regis's royal vessel. They use Cid's old travel documents to get past the border control, and Noctis and his friends head off to find Luna, who is being sheltered by the local government. Though the town is bustling and peaceful, daemons have begun appearing within the city at nighttime, something that used to be unheard of. Hunters and tourists have gone missing, and there are rumors a local painting has become possessed. When Noctis and his friends explore Altissia, they have a chance to see Luna's wedding dress on display and meet Weskham Armaugh, King Regis's old acquaintance who manages a popular restaurant in town. Lunafreya is accompanied by Gentiana, and is under watch by both city officials and imperial forces, as part of a compromise for the summoning ritual to take place. Lunafreya wishes to rouse the sea goddess, Leviathan, to have her grant her blessing to Noctis. She was met by her brother Ravus Nox Fleuret who works for the empire as the high commander. Ravus disagrees with Lunafreya's conviction to help Noctis at the cost of her own health, not believing the prince to be the True King. Nevertheless he hides her from Niflheim so she can continue, and urges her to deliver the Ring of the Lucii to Noctis by herself when she begs him to take on the task. Ravus visits the Altissia church and Chancellor Ardyn Izunia asks if he has had the chance to see Luna, but Ravus answers no. The people of Altissia are peaceful and have been long uninvolved in the global conflict. Though considered part of the empire by Niflheim, Altissia has its own government. To this end, First Secretary Camelia Claustra is cautious to grant Lunafreya succor, and is reluctant to allow her to commune with the sea goddess after the destruction that awakening Titan brought to Lucis. After learning the king of Lucis is in Altissia, the first secretary seeks him out at a local restaurant and asks Noctis to visit her manor for negotiations. Noctis must convince her to allow Luna to go through with the ritual, presenting himself in a way befitting of a king. To invoke Leviathan, Altissia keeps a sacred trident that they allow Lunafreya to use in the ritual of communion. As a commotion is expected, Noctis's vassals are put on evacuation duty while he prepares to forge a covenant with Leviathan with Luna's aid. The empire assaults the city as Leviathan is summoned, angering the Astral goddess, and Lunafreya cannot speak sense to her. Destroying Leviathan is Ravus's mission as the high commander, but he is pursuing it for personal reasons to save his sister. Leviathan goes on a rampage, and the city is rocked by surging waves and invaded by imperial forces. Ardyn stabs Lunafreya with the intent for Noctis to witness it. Luna is still able to call upon the past kings of Lucis using the trident, and Noctis is granted power from the kings of old to put a stop to Leviathan. After Noctis wounds Leviathan, Titan appears from beneath the waves and the gods' clash sends out a tidal wave that destroys the majority of the city. Leviathan accepts a covenant with Noctis and disappears after Titan appears to protect Noctis from the Tidemother's tsunami. Noctis is left lying on the broken altar when Luna crawls over to him and heals him with her last strength. Before dying, Lunafreya passes on the Ring of the Lucii to Noctis. Noctis's friend Ignis Scientia tries to make his way through the chaos to Noctis after being separated from his friends. High Commander Nox Fleuret of the imperial army orders a retreat, but General Brigadier Caligo Ulldor resists, as the empire has yet to capture the Ring of the Lucii. The general plots to get the ring for himself, but is unceremoniously killed by Ravus after the former's battle with Ignis. Ravus and Ignis join forces to reach the altar, where they find Luna has died, and Ignis receives a vision of the future from the Messenger Pryna. Ravus flies into a rage, blaming Noctis for his sister's death, but is quelled by Ignis. Lunafreya's spirit departs, but Ravus laments she won't rest in peace until the prophecy has been fulfilled. Ardyn arrives, at first disguised as Ignis's friend Gladiolus Amicitia, but Ravus sees through the ruse. Ardyn and his magitek soldiers overpower Ignis and Ravus, but Ignis retaliates with the power of the Ring of the Lucii, losing his vision as the blood price of gaining its power. Noctis awakens in Altissia days later to hear Luna has died and to discover Ignis's disfigurement. Noctis leaves Altissia and heads toward the imperial capital of Gralea to find the stolen Crystal of Lucis and save the world from the forces of darkness. After Noctis disappears Starscourge takes over the world, enveloping it in an endless night. Altissia becomes disconnected from the empire, and is taken over by daemons. Its people, along with people from many other lands, congregate at Lestallum in former Lucis territory where the power plant keeps the daemons at bay, though many boats carrying people to Lucis are attacked by daemons and sink. Locations The Leville The Leville is the hotel in Altissia where the player can rest. It has two room option: basic for 300 gil, which yields the same bonus as motels in Lucis, and the royal suite which yields triple EXP but costs 30,000 gil. The first time the player enters the hotel they get a scene with Gentiana and Umbra, and the player gains the means to summon Umbra at lodgings to return to past Lucis. Maagho Maagho is a restaurant in the southeastern side of town, accessed only by gondola. The player can eat there, take on hunts, and shop for rare ingredients. Shops Carliano Carliano is an accessories shop near the docks. JM Market - Altissia JM Market doesn't operate from a red pickup as in Lucis, as Altissia has no cars. Leisure Goods' prices are unaffected by Noctis's fishing level. The shop sells another cactuar sculpture that can be give to Talcott. Culless Munitions - Altissia Culless Munitions is a weapon vendor that for once doesn't operate from a van, but from a boat, as Altissia has no cars. It is operated by a woman by a canal southeast from the Leville Hotel. Sondonda Sondonda operates from a kiosk near Totomostro (west from the northern end of the purple gondola line on the map; by the Leviathan Monument square) to sell gridanta horns used in its monster-betting minigame. Gamberetto's Catch and Old Gobunant's Boat Maagho restaurant has two gondola shops where the player can procure some rare ingredients and a cook book for Ignis. Arena Galviano By betting on the monsters the player can amass medals that can be exchanged for various goods. Items *Debased Silverpiece (near Sonelio Plaza fishing spot) *Glass Gemstone (alley southeast from the hotel) *Spirit ZX (northeast from the hotel on a picnic table) *Old Book (upstairs of the hotel) *Broken Harmonica (pier outside the hotel) *Debased Coin (Leviathan monument) *Remedy (southwest from the Totomostro gondola line, across the bridge) *Shattered Timepiece (near Palsino Street gondola station) *Maiden's Kiss (south from the Palsino Street gondola station, near an ice cream sign and a tree) *Hi-Potion x2 (corner of a building, second floor, southwest from the Totomostro gondola line; among scattered trash on the ground near Furgola Canal fishing spot) *Verve WX (in the cafe where the Barter appears, near the Palsino Street gondola station) *Gold Needle (under a tree near the gondola station south from Furgola Canal fishing spot) *Beautiful Bottle (just north from the purple gondola line station) *Debased Banknote (north from the secretarial mansion, near stairs) Messengers' Amulet is a key item the player gets when they first visit the hotel. Royal Vessel Key is obtained from Cid when the player first comes to Altissia in the Royal and Windows Editions. "Altar of the Tidemother" and "Altissia" Almanac entries are found around the city in the Windows and Royal Editions. Quests Totomostro The coliseum in Altissia is a place where the player can play a minigame where monsters fight against each other, and the player participates by betting on the winner. ''Justice Monsters Five'' Justice Monsters Five is a popular arcade game in the world of Eos with machines in the Crow's Nest Diners in Lucis and in the cafe in Altissia. One of the Altissian machines is "special", costing 10,000 gil to play and yielding superior rewards. The arcade machines are at the same cafe where Alessio is, easily accessed via the gondola service. The Cursed Canvas In a quest given by Vyv, a journalist in Lestallum, the party heads out to take a photo of a haunted painting called Lakshmi. The player can accept the hunt for it from Maagho restaurant. The painting is under the first secretary's manor, where the party fights Chadarnook. The quest is an allusion to Final Fantasy VI, that also had a haunted painting. Oracle Ascension Coins Noctis can exchange the Oracle Ascension Coins he has collected with Barter at a cafe where the player can also play Justice Monsters Five. New items, most of them Auto Parts, were added in patch 1.21, marked with a * in the list below. Artist Scattered around Lucis are small drawings the player can spot. When found, Prompto will always photograph them. They are by an artist in Altissia, whom the player can approach to get a picture of the party. She is in the northern area across the light blue gondola line, at the bottom of the stairway in front of a metal sculpture for a photo op. She appears during daytime when it doesn't rain in Chapter 9. The player can find ten hidden drawings made by her around the world. Negotiations with the first secretary Fishing Altissia is the last place on Noctis's journey where he can fish, and the city has three fishing spots, one of them reached only on the gondola. *Sonelio Plaza *Gondola Marina *Furgola Canal Hunts Hunts are accepted from Weskham in Maagho. As the player completes them, more become available. Photo ops Photo Op Palace photo spot from FFXV.png Photo Op Palace map from FFXV.png Photo Op Palace from FFXV.png Photo Op Park Map from FFXV.png Photo Op Park from FFXV.png Photo Op Dock Map from FFXV.png Photo Op Dock from FFXV.png In the Windows and Royal Editions the player can get photo ops when sailing the royal vessel. One photo op is at the gate to Altissia. Photo Op Gate Map from FFXV.png Photo Op Gate from FFXVRE.png New recipes Eating Wood-Smoked Fish in Maagho teaches Sea Bass Sauté to Ignis. Eating Fettini de Cernia teaches Tide Grouper Carpaccio. Eating Fine Caviar Canapé teaches Royal Banquet Canapé. Purchasing Iron Shelf Recipes Vol. 5 from Gobunant's Boat (Maagho restaurant) teaches Marrowshroom Chowder. Another sea god After the player has used the royal vessel as Noctis in the Windows and Royal Editions, a quest appears at Maagho for finding Bismarck, a legendary whale. Finding Bismarck lets the player fish Styrial Bluefin Tuna. ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis ''Episode Ignis is a downloadable episode where the player takes control of Ignis as he seeks to reach Noctis. Most of the episode takes place in Altissia, with only Verse 2 taking place elsewhere. During the first chapter, the player can collect documents that give lore details. Creation and development Altissia based on the city of Venice, Italy and has numerous canals streaming through the city. The artists sought to make it original by employing multi-tier sea levels and three-dimensional city structures. Localization director and lead writer Dan Inoue turned to Square Enix's Italian localization team for help to get the feel of Altissia right. The E3 2013 trailer depicted a concept of the Leviathan battle in Altissia, which is different from the one seen in the final game. The English voices for the end of Chapter 9 events were recorded in one day. The actors didn't get to see the finished scenes while recording, and for the scene where Luna gives a speech, the actors only saw three people in the crowd all surrounding Noctis, of the exact same character model. At the end of the scene, Ignis had randomly appeared and looked at Noctis and the "triplets". Noctis's voice actor Ray Chase has described it as one of the hardest scenes to have voiced for seriously, due to the absurdity of the unfinished version that they saw while recording.Ray Chase follow up interview and Final Fantasy XV(SPOILER) discussion! Other appearances Omen Altissia briefly appears decimated in a premonition King Regis Lucis Caelum has of his son Noctis's quest. The king wants to avert this future he has glimpsed. Moogle Chocobo Carnival Altissia hosts the Moogle Chocobo Carnival free downloadable content until February 20th, 2017. Noctis attends the carnival with Carbuncle and can do various minigames. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Altissia appears as an exploration map in the Altissia, City on the Sea Event, based on the Main Quest of the same name with Leviathan as boss. FFBE Altissia.png| FFBE Altissia 2.png| FFBE Altissia 3.png| FFBE Altissia 4.png| Gallery ;Artwork Altissia-Layout-Artwork-FFXV.png Altissia-Artwork-FFXV.png Altissia-Dock-Artwork-FFXV.png|Dock. Totomostro-Artwork-FFXV.png|Totomostro. Altissia-Concept-Artwork-Leviathan-Statues-FFXV.png|Leviathan statues. Altissia-Canal-Concept-Artwork-FFXV.png|A wedding in Altissia. Altissia-Canal-Artwork-FFXV.png|Canal. Altissia-Gondola-Artwork-FFXV.png|Canal. Altissia-Waterway-Artwork-FFXV.png|Canal. Altissia-Canal-Artork-FFXV.png|Canal. Altissia-Claustra-Estate-Artwork-FFXV.png|First Secretary's Estate. Altissia-Cathedral-FFXV.png|Cathedral. Altissia-Cafe-Artwork-FFXV.png|Cafe. Altissia-Fountain-Artwork-FFXV.png|Fountain. Altissia-Alleyway-FFXV.png|Alleyway. Altissia-Canal-Gondola-FFXV.png|Canal with an angel statue. Altissia-Waterwheel-FFXV.png|Waterwheel. Altissia-Sailing-Ship-FFXV.png|Sailing ship. Altissia-Building-FFXV.png|A building. Altissia-Wire-Art-FFXV.png|Leviathan monument. Altissia-Details-Artwork-FFXV.png|Details. Altissia-Crest-Artwork-FFXV.png|Crest. Altissia-Building-Artwork-FFXV.png|Building. ;Promotional images Noctis and Luna Altissia.jpeg|Key art of Noctis and Luna in Altissia. Gladiolus-Cor-FFXV-Valentines-Day-2018.jpg|Valentine's Day 2018 promo. ;Screenshots Altissia-Arrival-FFXV.png Altissia-FFXV.png|Cityscape. Altissia-Cityscape-FFXV.png|Cityscape. Altissia-at-night-FFXV.png|Altissia at night. Altissia tourist information map in FFXV.png|Tourist information map. Royal vessel docked in Altissia from FFXV.png|Docks. Altissia-Gondola-FFXV.png|Gondola. Altissia-Cathedral2-FFXV.png|Cathedral. Noctis-Altissia-Cathedral-FFXV.png|Noctis outside the cathedral. Riding-the-gondola-FFXV.png|The party on the gondola. Altissia-bar-FFXV.png|A bar on the water level. Altissia-Hotel-FFXV.png|Hotel lobby. Hotel-Room-Altissia-FFXV.png|Hotel room. Totomostro-Arena-FFXV.png|Totomostro. Ice cream stand in Altissia from FFXV.png|Ice cream stand. Altissia street art stand in FFXV.png|Street art. Noctis_Arrives_In_Altissia.jpg|Noctis arrives in Altissia. Altissia_Painting_Hands.jpg|Chadarnook appears from a painting. Lunas-Speech-Altissia-FFXV.png|Luna's speech. Niflheim-Airships-Above-Altissia-FFXV.png|Airships above Altissia. Altissia-Dock-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png|Dock in Episode Ignis. Altissia-Group-Photo-FFXV.png|Group photo. Etymology Like all naming choices for Final Fantasy XV, the name derives from Latin. Trivia *If viewed from behind (not possible in a normal playthrough) the picture of Lunafreya is upside down at the back of the framed photo. *Lunafreya's wedding dress is said to have been designed by Vivienne Westwood, called Altissia's premier designer. This is actually a fashion industry collaboration, Luna's dress being a real-life dress from Vivienne Westwood. *The Leviathan Monument in Altissia resembles Bismarck. Altissia also has numerous angel-like statues. According to the Almanac, the statues depict Leviathan who the locals believe can appear in various forms. *Noctis can write a wish on a paper bird and throw it at the statue's mouth. The player can only do this once. What Noctis writes on the bird is not revealed. *There is a monument in Altissia depicting a winged woman holding a sword commissioned by Emperor Aldercapt. ::A goddess as merciful as the sea is wide. ::May Leviathan long protect this land. ::Peace be unto the Province of Accordo. ::Iedolas Aldercapt, Emperor of Niflheim External links *Altissia exploration video References pt-br:Altissia ru:Альтиссия Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV Category:Towns